


No white flag

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I will go down with this ship / And I won’t put my hands up and surrender" (Dido)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No white flag

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Paint It Red October 2012 Monthly Challenge - prompt: Surrender.

One evening she finds a dozen red roses on her doorstep. _You're beautiful_ – says a note tucked among the flowers.

She throws them into the dustbin, but keeps the note. Though she's almost sure there'll be no forensic evidence on it.

That night she lies awake on her bed, staring at the ceiling and wondering which kind of perverse fantasies Red John's nursing about her.

Whether they involve a steel blade, or something… different.

She muses about offering herself as a gift to him, like Lorelei did with Jane.

He's not the only one that can play games after all.


End file.
